


A Difference of Opinions

by addictedtofiction



Category: Les, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtofiction/pseuds/addictedtofiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire and Enjolras cannot communicate. Takes place in the same unnamed universe as Nerves of Steel and Punny Situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Difference of Opinions

Grantaire drives the same way he drinks. That is to say, he drives at a speed that worries most people.

Usually this means that no one ever willingly gets in a car with him. (The possible exception to this is Gavroche who seems to think it is some sort of thrill ride) Unfortunately, right now Enjolras is pretty sure that Grantaire’s insane driving is the only thing keeping them from being late to the rally.

As they swerve to avoid some sort of small animal Enjolras wonders, not for the first time if getting into the car was worth it.

Grantaire seems to be oblivious to the danger he’s putting them in though, which is what prompts Enjolras to say something (Really. It’s that and not the fact that they’re going 75 miles an hour in a 25 zone.)

“You could slow down, you know. Fifty over the speed limit might be pushing it.”

Grantaire grins at him a little condescendingly. The smile is nothing new, but the clearness in his eyes might be. “Not if you want to get to that precious rally of yours on time, Apollo.”

Enjolras scowls at him and turns to glare out the window. He tries his best to look relaxed (there’s no way he’s letting Grantaire win. None.) But something about the set of his shoulders must give him away. It’s either that or the way his knuckles are white around the edge of his seat.

Grantaire slows down to fifty. “You could relax a little bit, you know.” Grantaire drawls and Enjolras sets his jaw against the mocking lilt to his voice.

He scowls at the dark haired man next to him and resolves to get a ride with Combeferre next time.

* * *

Grantaire drives the same way he drinks. That is to say, he drives as if he is trying to run away from all of his problems.

The currant problem is embodied in the form of the fiery blonde in his passenger seat. Grantaire doesn’t think that Enjolras has ever actually ridden in his car before, and the entire situation is making him nervous.

It’s not that it’s a bad thing, necessarily. It’s just that Grantaire always ends up making an ass out of himself. Also, he’s pretty sure if they’re late for this rally Enjolras will end up blaming him and Grantaire really does not need to give Enjolras any more reasons to hate him.

So really, it’s not Grantaire’s fault they end up going way too fast. It’s a combination of stress and anxiety and Enjolras.

God he needs a drink.

He’s so absorbed in his own thoughts that Enjolras nearly gives him a heart attack when he speaks.

“You could slow down, you know. Fifty over the speed limit might be pushing it.”

Grantaire glances down at the speedometer. _Huh_ ,they really _were_ going that fast. Maybe they won’t be late. He smiles at Enjolras and says, “Not if you want to get to that precious rally of yours, Apollo.”

And really, that’s what most of Grantaire’s actions boil down to. He’s constantly trying to please Enjolras. Usually it doesn’t go well.

Like this time, for example if the blonde’s glare at the innocent window is anything to go on.

Grantaire mentally berates himself for being such an idiot, _honestly, this is why you shouldn’t talk_ , and slows down to fifty.

“You could relax a little bit, you know.” He says, and he means it to be reassuring. They’ll get to the rally on time. They won’t crash into a tree. Grantaire won’t screw up everything.

From the way Enjolras scowls at him it’s clear that the blonde haired man doesn’t believe him.

Grantaire deflates. They spend the rest of the drive in silence.


End file.
